


Thunderous Passion

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Superbad (2007)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Slater and Jessa have been best friends since high school, harboring unspoken feelings for one another. When a terrible storm hits and they’re forced to share a bed in a motel, they confront their desire.
Relationships: Officer Slater (Superbad)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Thunderous Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



Squad car rolling up to the house, Jessa checked her hair and teeth in the mirror before heading out and locking the door. 

Slater got out and opened the back seat for her. “Hey Jess. Hop in.” Thumb tucked in his belt, he smiled broadly. Jessa lifted a foot into the cruiser and immediately Slater put a large hand atop her crimson hair, and, making his voice low and official-sounding said, “Alright, ma’am, ma’am, watch your head, now. Watch your head.” He’d done the bit probably a hundred times before, but Jessa still laughed, rolling her eyes as she crawled into the back seat and Slater closed the door.

“So, Bailey’s?” Michaels called back over his shoulder.

Elbows draped on the front seats, Jessa nodded. “For sure, sounds good.” Slater rounded the corner on Market Street and Jessa caught herself watching his forearms as he went hand over hand on the steering wheel. As strange as it was in the back of the cruiser, seeing the spot where the cuffs locked in and the handle-less doors always made Jessa feel as though she was guilty of a crime she couldn’t recall, she enjoyed the opportunity to casually observe Slater.

They’d known one another since high school. Part of the choir, Jessa was preparing a piece for her college application when her voice lesson coach suggested she pair with one of the band students. Jessa loved to sing, and she could follow along reading music when a piano was playing, but she struggled straight off the page and certainly couldn’t write any of her own. And when Jessa heard that an original composition would be required for the college she most desired, her heart sank. Until she met Slater.

A bass player in the school band, Jessa saw Slater around the halls before, a tall, lanky kid with dark hair and glasses, typically lugging his instrument case around, often accompanied by a couple of friends, but they’d never spoken.

The coach arranged for the two of them to meet in one of the empty rehearsal rooms one afternoon, and Jessa was flipping through her notebook when she heard a knock at the door. Glancing up, Slater’s tall form filled the window, waving with a half grin. 

“Hey.” He hiked up his bass case as he entered. “I’m Slater.”

Smiling, Jessa stood and extended her hand. “Jessa. Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Nodding, he took the spare seat next to her, opening the snaps and revealing a uniquely shaped small, black, rectangular bass. ”So, Mr. Garner said you need help writing a song for something?” Slinging the bass over his shoulder, Slater started to tune it.

Jessa nodded. “Yeah. It’s part of my application to this arts college. I, um...I have some lyrics…” She held up her notebook. “And I kind of have a tune I guess. But just in my head. I can’t write music.”

“No problem.” Slater pushed up his circular, wire-rimmed glasses. “How’s it go?”

“Oh, um…” Despite her extensive performing experience, Jessa still got nervous singing in front of people. Particularly one on one. But, turning to the appropriate page, she cleared her throat and launched into the song.

When she finished, Slater was looking at her with a broad, goofy grin that exposed slightly crooked, rounded teeth. “Wow. That was really pretty.”

Jessa smiled sheepishly. “Thanks.”

“Can I see that?” He held out a large hand for the notebook and, passing it to him, Slater eyed the words curiously. “Hmm…” Balancing the paper on his knee, Slater positioned his hands over the bass strings. “How about something like this? Now I can’t sing for shit.” He closed his eyes and giggled. “So don’t judge me, alright? But here goes.”

Picking out careful notes with dexterous fingers, Slater sang the first verse. And though Slater wouldn't be winning any competitions, Jessa thought he was too hard on himself, as he could certainly carry a tune. “How’s that?” His dark blue eyes flicked up and Jessa nodded.

“That sounds great, thank you.”

“Rad.” Removing his bass, Slater balanced it against the wall before rifling in his shoulder bag to retrieve a notebook in which he jotted down chord progressions. “So when is this due?”

“I have a couple of months, so not a huge rush.” Jessa shrugged.

Slater nodded. “Good deal. Plenty of time to polish it up and make something cool then.” 

“Can I ask...why did Garner ask you to do this? I mean, not that I’m complaining, I really appreciate the help and everything, but why are you doing it?”

“Oh, um…” Slater shifted his eyes. “I’m getting extra credit.”

Blinking, Jessa tilted her head. “Why would you need extra credit in band?” Even in their brief interaction, Slater seemed like a brilliant musician, so Jessa couldn’t understand how he could fall behind in band class, especially since hardly anyone did in the first place.

“Uh, well…” Slater sat back and scratched the side of his head with the pen. “Extra credit probably isn’t the right term. Me and a couple buddies may or may not have...busted into the school after hours to play  _ Stairway to Heaven  _ on the roof.” Smirking, Slater shrugged. “And Garner and the principal said that if I did this, they’d go easy on me, so…”

Laughing, Jessa clutched her stomach. “Oh that’s great. Well, thank you, you’re really helping me out a lot.”

“You too. There are much worse punishments.” Catching sight of his smiling cobalt eyes behind the glasses, Jessa found her gaze lingered.

Long finger trailing down the page, Slater blinked. “Okay, so, the chorus then…” They continued for a couple of hours and when they were done they had the barest skeleton of the song. 

Packing up their things, Jessa turned to him as they were walking out of the choir department. “Hey, so I’m just curious, is Slater your real name?”

He sighed. “It’s my last name. My first name is...Kelly.”

Jessa raised an eyebrow. “Kelly?”

Closing his eyes, Slater nodded. “Yes. But please. Everyone calls me Slater.”

“Okay, Slater. No problem.” Jessa grinned. And aside from when they were fighting, or if she needed to get his attention, Jessa almost never called him Kelly. Though of course it was fun to tease him sometimes. 

Over the next few weeks they spent hours holed up in the small rehearsal room, tweaking the song to perfection and getting to know one another. It wasn’t long before Slater invited Jessa to a house party with his friends where, much to her dismay, she arrived to see a pretty brunette under his arm. But their friendship grew, a mutual love of music as the foundation, and soon Slater and Jessa managed to unearth a couple of other like-minded folks to start a band.

After months of struggle,  _ Babies in Mozart Wigs  _ managed to book their first gig at a local dive. Jessa was incredibly anxious, pacing in the parking lot and shaking out her hands before Slater took her by the shoulders. 

“Jess? Look at me.” Bending down, his deep blue eyes pierced her. “It’s gonna be great, okay? You’re talented and wonderful and beautiful and we’re gonna crush it.” 

Hugging him. Jessa was especially touched because she knew stage fright was no small struggle for Slater either, but they made it through together.

After a couple of years and a replacement guitarist, the two of them had to admit the band was going nowhere. Jessa got a job doing data entry, and occasionally picked up a paying gig singing commercial jingles.

When Slater told her he applied to the Police Academy, Jessa was shocked. Sure, she knew his dad, a brother, and a couple of uncles were cops, so that part made sense, but it was a career so drastically opposed to his personality that Jessa just couldn’t picture Slater in the blue uniform laying down the law.

Never having been the best student, Slater came to her for help preparing for the exams. More than happy to, Jessa quizzed him on penal codes and procedures until Slater had it down pat, though he was still terrified of failing. Every cop in his family passed the first time through, and Slater refused to be the exception.

He even recruited Jessa to assist him with the physical fitness exam. Observing Slater as he did push-ups, ran, and lifted, sweating his way through a white t-shirt and gray shorts, was beyond torturous. But seeing Slater make it on the force after all his hard work, Jessa’s heart swelled with pride, and when he held her in his strong arms, lips close to her ear and whispered, “Thanks, Jess. I couldn’t have done this without you.” She never wanted to let him go.

There were many instances over the years where Jessa considered telling Slater how she felt. One time when they were drunk, the words even came out halfway, but catching herself, Jessa just said, “Hey, um...Slater, I’ve always wanted to tell you...I love...y-ard sales.” In their inebriated state, Slater found that hilarious and relieved, Jessa joined in the laughter.

When Slater met Naomi. Jessa assumed at first that her dislike for the woman was run-of-the-mill jealousy. But after a while, she came to the conclusion that Naomi was simply repugnant. Loud, brash, and classless beyond belief, Naomi constantly smacked gum in her wide, open mouth, staring at her phone throughout any conversation, bleach blonde hair piled high. For whatever reason though, Slater was enamored with her, and Jessa couldn’t imagine why. Well...she could  _ imagine _ , she just didn’t want to. 

Once she overheard Slater talking to Michaels when they were out at the bar together and Jessa was returning from the restroom. “Hey, you ever notice how ‘Naomi’ backwards spells ‘I moan’?” Slater chuckled and Michaels elbowed him knowingly. As Jessa took her seat again, she felt nauseous.

Once Noami’s true nature was revealed, Slater showed up at her place after midnight. Jessa was half asleep when she answered the door to see him standing there, broad shoulders curled inward, staring at the ground. “Hey, um…” Voice sounding tremulous, Slater shifted his weight back and forth. “I know it’s late and all, but...can I talk to you?”

Seeing his distress, Jessa forgot about her annoyance at being roused from her slumber and opened the door further. “Yeah, Slate, come in.”

Shuffling through, Slater made his way to her familiar couch, slumping down, elbows on his knees. “What’s going on?” Jessa faced him, curling her legs underneath her.

“It’s...it’s over with Naomi.” Slater sniffed. “She was cheating on me.”

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Jessa tried to sound surprised. “Oh no, Slater, really? I’m so sorry.” 

Nodding, Slater took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah. In fact, I don’t think there was a time when she  _ wasn’t  _ cheating on me, to be honest.”

Rubbing his back, Jessa shook her head. “Slater...you deserve so much better than that. She was no good to you.” What Jessa really wanted to say was, ‘ _ I would be good to you”  _ but all she said was, “Slater, you’re amazing and you should be with someone who recognizes that and values you.”

“Thanks, Jess.” Slater nodded. Turning to her, he folded his tall form as small as possible, face in her chest as Slater silently cried and Jessa held him.

***

Two years passed and, aside from a couple of brief flings, Slater was still single as Jessa rolled up with him and Michaels to Bailey’s bar.

Craning his neck up, Michaels peered at the cloudy sky before they walked through the door. “Huh. Looks like it’s gonna rain.” 

Joining their friends David and Marcus, they slid into their favorite booth, ordering a round of Binion’s and breaking out immediately in three competing conversations.

Breaking out his impression of Jabba the Hutt dying, Slater heard Jessa’s melodious laugh ringing out and it reminded him of when he went with her to the college audition. Jessa wasn’t technically supposed to bring anyone, but mortally anxious, she brought him anyway and thankfully the committee allowed him inside. Watching her fidget onstage, Slater desperately wished he could run up and comfort her, place an arm around Jessa, hold her hand and tell her that she had nothing to worry about, that her talent would shine and if the judges didn’t admit her to the school, they were insane. Hell, he would’ve settled for quietly standing next to her, but he forced himself to remain, leaning on the edge of his seat as Jessa’s beautiful soprano voice climbed over the notes of the song they composed together.

Slater was surprised when halfway through his throat tightened and his eyes stung behind his glasses. At this point he’d heard the song at least a hundred times, and though the words were heartfelt and beautiful, Slater didn’t expect it to get to him. But Jessa’s face; eyelids closed, curvaceous lips open, crimson hair softly tumbling to the side as she swayed to the tune, broke something inside, and Slater found himself gripping the seat before him, swallowing hard as the song drew to a close.

Standing and applauding raucously, a deep pink blush rose on Jessa’s face as Slater’s claps were the only ones echoing throughout the theater and the judges glanced back at him in confusion. Sitting back down, they asked Jessa a few questions before dismissing her, letting her know that the decision would be mailed within a month. 

Running up, Slater took her in his arms, burying his face in her mass of auburn hair. “You were so great! Congratulations!”

Jessa laughed. “Slater, what are you congratulating me for?” Pulling back, she playfully hit his arm. “I didn’t get in.”

Smiling, Slater pushed up his glasses. “I’m congratulating you because you did it. You got up there and rocked it, Jess.” Taking a risk, Slater threaded a strand of hair that fell into her face behind her ear. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Slate.” Jessa grinned.

“Anyway.” Slater shrugged. “You’re gonna get in. I just know it.”

And she did. Calling Slater after school, Jessa’s voice was garbled screaming to the point that he had no idea what information she was trying to impart until after about a minute she exhaled and exclaimed, “ _ I got in!” _

“Yes!” Slater jumped in his kitchen, his brother raising an eyebrow at him like he was crazy. “I fucking knew it, Jess. Rad. Congratulations!”

“Thank you! Oh thank you, Slater! I’m so happy!” Her voice was a little shaky with excitement and Slater couldn’t help but smile. “I couldn’t have done this without you, Slater. Seriously. I owe you so much. Thank you.”

“Aw, come on. That was all you.” Leaning on his counter, Slater switched the phone to his other ear. “But we gotta celebrate. You free tonight?”

”Yeah, definitely.”

Slater nodded even though Jessa couldn’t see him. “Great. Why don’t we get all dressed up, go out somewhere fancy, and make total asses of ourselves?”

Jessa’s boisterous laugh he never tired of radiated over the line. “I love it. Let’s do it.”

“Great. Pick you up in an hour?”

“Perfect.” Saying goodbye, they hung up and Slater went to get ready.

Pulling up at Jessa’s house an hour later, Slater knocked on the door and when he opened it she burst out laughing. Unlike a lot of people who would cover their mouths or turn away in their mirth, Jessa laughed with her whole body, mouth agape, head tossed back, hands gripping her stomach, and Slater loved every second of it. Her amusement was due to the fact that Slater wore a bright purple tuxedo, complete with extravagant ruffle and matching bow tie. His older brother wore it to prom a couple of years beforehand, and though it was a bit tight in the shoulders, once Slater had the idea he couldn’t resist.

“Your chariot awaits, my lady.” Slater held out a bent arm to Jessa, who looked stunning in a knee length, gauzy green dress that only served to highlight how ridiculous Slater’s outfit was as she linked arms and he led her to the car.

Driving to the restaurant, Jessa looked over at him and shook her head. “I can’t believe you’re wearing that.”

Turning to her slightly, Slater raised a prominent dark eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re referring to. I look  _ spectacular. _ ” 

Arriving at  _ La Luna Bella _ , Slater jumped out and jogged around the car, opening the door for Jessa and offering a hand to help her out. Gazing up at the sign, she swallowed and shook her head. “Slater...isn’t this place, like...super expensive?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Slater grinned, gesturing for her to follow him inside. 

Approaching the host’s podium, an older man with a distinguished air stood, looking the two of them up and down.

“Yes, hello.” Slater smiled. “We’d like a table for two, please.”

The man arched an eyebrow. “Do you have a reservation?”

_ Shit.  _ Slater hadn’t thought of that. “No…”

“Well,” Sighing disdainfully, the man flicked his fingers. “I’m sorry, ‘sir,’ but we are booked at least two weeks in advance.”

Eyeing the maitre d, Slater realized his outfit might undercut what he was about to do, but figured it was worth the risk. “Excuse me, but do you know who I am?” Patrician nose raised high in the air, he glanced down at the man.

Wearily looking back at him, he shook his head. “No, sir.”

“I…” Slater brought a hand to his chest grandly. “Am Marshall Van Kimpton the Third. Son of Marshall Van Kimpton the Second. Of the Connecticut Van Kimpton’s?” Forcing his sharp jaw forward, Slater narrowed his eyes. “As in  _ Van Kimpton Oil? _ ” Slater heard the slightest titter from Jessa behind him and prayed she wouldn’t give him away.

Seeing doubt settle behind the maitre d's eyes, Slater reached into his pocket, whipping out his phone and tried to keep his aristocratic accent from getting too theatrical. “Now...do you have a table for us? Or should I call my father and see if you still have a job?” Finger hovering over the call button, Slater stared the man down and his eyes widened in alarm.

“Oh, yes...uh...certainly, Mr. Van Kimpton. Right this way.” Gathering two menus from beneath the stand, the maitre d led them to a cozy table near the back, apologizing profusely as he pulled out their chairs. 

Once he was safely out of earshot, Slater and Jessa’s eyes met and they burst out laughing. “Oh my  _ goodness,  _ I cannot  _ believe _ you got away with that!” Jessa marveled at him.

Scrubbing his nails on the lapel of his jacket, Slater grinned. “All in the confidence, baby.” He giggled. “But your laughing ass almost gave me away. Should’ve known when I started you wouldn’t be able to keep it together.”

“What?” Jessa threw up her hands. “How was I supposed to know you’d do something like that?”

Laughing, Slater opened his menu and perused. “What’re you gonna get?” He asked after a few minutes.

“I’m thinking the salad…” Jessa chewed on her lip.

Slater scoffed. “Oh, come on. You don’t have to get the cheapest thing on the menu. Seriously, I’m buying and I don’t want you to worry about it.”

“Oh, in that case…” Rubbing her chin, Jessa furrowed her brow. “I’ll have two lobsters, the filet mignon, the escargot…”

Giggling, Slater closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, really, what do you want?” He asked after another minute. “I want to order for you like a pretentious asshole.”

Jessa rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine. I think I’ll have the chicken penne.” Slater nodded and soon their waiter arrived to take their order.

Leaning forward with one elbow on the table, Slater raised an eyebrow and proclaimed in a boisterous voice. “Why yes, I will be having the chicken parmesan, and for the lady…” Spinning his wrist in Jenna’s direction in an exaggerated gesture, she was covering her face and laughing at his idiocy. “The penne, also adorned with land fowl, if you please. And may we have two servings of your very best cola. Please and thank you, kind sir!”

Looking at him as though he should be institutionalized, the waiter just nodded slowly. “Alright...very...very good, sir. I’ll be back with your drinks right away.”

Returning with the soda, Slater lifted the glass to his nose, wafting it with his other hand. “Ah, a fantastic vintage. Thank you kindly, sir.” 

Jessa was red in the face from laughter as she took a sip. “You are  _ insatiable. _ ”

“Sure am.” Slater winked. Jessa beamed at him and looking at her, scarlet hair down in loose waves, wearing her stunning dress and sitting across from him in a candlelit restaurant, Slater realized this was probably the closest he would ever get to taking her on a date. Suddenly their dinner didn’t feel light and fun anymore. He knew Jessa didn’t think of him that way and never would. Even Slater knew he was a bit of a fuck up, and Jessa was simply too good for him. Plus, she recently started seeing  _ Brad _ , who Slater supposed was a nice enough guy, he just despised him on principle.

Food arriving, Slater grew quiet as he picked at his meal and it wasn’t long before Jessa noticed. “Is everything okay?” 

“Oh yeah, yeah.” He forced a smile. “Sorry, just got distracted by eating.” But there was a pall over the rest of the dinner, even though Slater tried to push himself by offering congratulations and getting Jessa to talk about what she was looking forward to in college. By the time he brought her home, Slater could tell Jessa was trying to catch his eye, but she didn’t ask what was wrong as he got out to open the door for her again.

Watching her walk to her door, heels clicking up the steps, Slater felt his heart constrict. “Jess, wait…”

“Yeah, Slate, what’s up?” She turned around. Looking at him expectantly with those emerald eyes, Slater swallowed, fist clenching at his side.

“I…” Hearing the whooshing of his own blood in his ears, Slater took half a step forward. “I just wanted to say that, um…” He let out a breath, blinking. “That I’m really proud of you. Congratulations, again.”  _ Chicken. _

“Oh thanks, Slate.” Jenna grinned, nodding. “And thanks again for dinner. This was really fun.”

Slater’s lips shook into something resembling a smile. “Yeah, no problem. Goodnight, Jess.” Seeing her disappear into the house, Slater got into the car, resting his head on the steering wheel and cursing himself.

***

Back at the bar, they could hear the sound of thunder rumbling over the music. “Damn, I didn’t know it was supposed to storm today.” Marcus said, setting down his second empty beer.

David nodded. “Yeah, supposed to be pretty bad, too.”

They ordered another round of Binion’s and were considering a fourth when the aggravating tone of the Emergency Broadcast System blared over the bar’s many televisions, declaring a dangerous thunderstorm and even the possibility of a tornado. 

“Oh shit.” Michaels frowned. “Maybe we should call it a night.” Everybody nodded, tossing back what was left of their beers and tying up their tabs. 

They opened the bar door to see sheets of rain pouring down. “Holy shit!” David exclaimed. “Fucking cats and dogs, man.”

“Hey.” Michaels nudged Marcus. “Can I get a ride home with you instead? I live really far from Slater, I don’t want to make him drive any more in this than he has to.”

Marcus nodded. “Sure, no problem.”

Steeling themselves, the four ran to their vehicles as fast as possible, but Jessa’s hair was still dripping and Slater had to dry off his glasses before they could drive off. 

Wipers going full blast, it didn’t seem to make a dent as Slater leaned over the wheel, eyes narrowed as the torrential buckets doused the car. “Fuck, I can’t see  _ shit _ .” Slater shook his head. Hammering from above and bouncing off the hood of the car, the windshield was nothing but a watery blur as suddenly a bright spot appeared on Slater’s side, followed by a blaring horn.

“ _ SHIT!”  _ Swerving, Slater barely missed whatever vehicle it was and he pulled over to what he thought might be the side of the road, shifting into park. “Fuck, I don’t know if I’m going to be able to get you home anytime soon.”

Startled after the near accident, Jessa shook her head. “That’s fine, don’t worry about it. We can just wait.” But after twenty minutes, it seemed if anything the storm was getting worse. 

“Hang on.” Rolling down his window, Slater put his glasses on the dash and popped his head out for a moment. Drawing it back in, it looked as though he’d dunked his head in a bucket of water. “There’s a motel up the road.” Skater blinked the drops from his eyes, wiping his face. “Let’s just crash there for the night.”

Jessa nodded. “That sounds good.”

Creeping forward, the cruiser eventually made it to the motel parking lot, which, much to their chagrin, was almost completely full, requiring Slater to park far away from the entrance. Neither of them wanted to make the run, but propping open the doors, Slater and Jessa took a deep breath before their feet hit the asphalt and they bolted.

Soaked, they squished their way to the front desk where a mockingly dry employee sat and smiled. “Yes, hello. We’d like two rooms, please?” Slater asked. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The overly cheery woman tipped her head. “We only have one room remaining. There’s a convention this weekend, you see.”

Jessa was shivering already. “That’s fine. Whatever you have works.” Handing them the key card, Slater and Jessa left a trail of droplets behind them as they walked down the hall. 

Slater opened the door and his mouth fell open. “Oh.” Both of them stared at the single queen mattress. “She, um...she didn’t say there was only one bed…”

“Yeah…” Jessa swallowed. They walked in, door closing behind them. 

“Can you turn up the heat? I’m freezing.” Jessa’s teeth clattered and Slater nodded, pressing the buttons on the air conditioning unit.

Walking into the bathroom, Slater grabbed a couple of towels, passing one to Jessa. “It’s okay, I’ll just sleep on the floor.” 

Scrubbing at her hair, Jessa shook her head. “Slater, you can’t do that. You’ll fuck up your back. Remember when you threw it out last year? I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“No, Jess. I can’t let you do that. You’ll be sore as shit tomorrow. Plus,” He glanced around, raising his eyebrows. “Who knows how clean it really is.”

Both sets of eyes drifting to the bed, they were quiet for a moment. “I mean...I guess we could share, right?” Jessa looked at the floor. “It’s a queen. It’ll be okay…”

“Yeah…” Slater cleared his throat. “I don’t mind.” Fingering the top button of his uniform, Slater chewed on his lip. “So, um...our clothes...they’re...they’re going to take a long time to dry.”

Jessa could feel her face growing hot. “Yeah...we’ll have to take them off, but...I mean, we’ve been swimming together, right? So...being in our underwear. That’s not any different…”

Nodding, Slater walked toward the bathroom. “Yeah...yeah, that makes sense. I’ll, um...I’ll be out in a minute.”

Emerging, Slater was in his white undershirt and boxers patterned with R2-D2 and C-3PO, shoulders curled inward and holding his hands in front of himself. 

“Nice boxers, Slate.” Jessa smirked as she passed him on the way to the bathroom.

Slater giggled. “Shut up.” 

Walking out in her purple bra and panties, Slater didn’t know where to look and his eyes darted around the room. “Um…” He considered for a moment. “Here…” Peeling off his undershirt, he passed it to her. “Wear this. It’s a little damp, but…”

“Oh…” Accepting it, Jessa swallowed, eyes trailing over his firm chest and smattering of dark body hair. “Okay.”

Donning it, Jessa reached behind and snapped off her bra, pulling it out the sleeve. “Thanks. Sleeping in these things is super uncomfortable.” Slater hoped she couldn’t see his red cheeks as she tossed it on the table, and he watched her turn back to him, Jessa’s nipples clearly visible through the thin white fabric. 

“So, um...should we?” Slater gestured to the bed. Jessa nodded and they crawled in on opposite sides, both gathering the blankets nearly up to their necks. “Alright, are...are you ready for me to turn off the light?”

Jessa’s voice squeaked out higher than normal. “Yup.”

Taking off his glasses, Slater set them on the bedside table and reached for the light, but his hand was halfway there when it flicked off, followed by the sound of the heating unit grinding to a halt.

“Slate, did...did the power just go out?” Jessa asked nervously.

Blinking in the darkness, Slate nodded. “Yeah.”

“Fuck, Slate, I don’t like storms.” Thunder roiled overhead.

Settling back in the bed, Slater tried to get comfortable. “I know you don’t, Jess. I’m sorry.” Lightning flashed and for a moment the only thing they heard was the roaring of the rain. 

Shaking the window in its frame and reverberating through the walls themselves, a surge of thunder boomed, so monstrous it caused Jessa to jump halfway across the bed and snatch at Slater. “ _ Fuck!”  _

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” Stroking her arm. Slater could feel Jessa trembling. “It’s just weather, remember? We’ll be fine.”

Jessa shook her head. “But what if...what if there really is a tornado later? Where do we go?” She scooted in closer to him.

“We’ll go to the lobby. Or under the bed.” Lowering his hands to her waist, Slater drew her in close. “But I don’t think we have to worry about that. It seems like it’ll just be the storm to me.” Dipping down, he couldn’t resist smelling Jessa’s hair.

Jessa curled her arm around his back and up over his shoulder. “Thanks, Slate, you...you make me feel really safe.”

“You’re welcome…”

Lightning illuminated the room and they could see one another’s faces for a moment, hungry with desire before they leaned in, mouths meeting. Tongues winding together, Slater’s hand came up to cup Jessa’s face as her fingers slid into his damp dark hair. Releasing a gentle hum, Slater tilted his head to deepen their kiss, rolling forward slightly as Jessa’s leg wound about his waist. 

On top of her, Jessa spread her thighs and one of Slater’s strong hands snuck under her shirt. Her skin was cold and her nipples were hard as Slater massaged her breasts, erection thickening beneath his boxers. Feeling him against her, Jessa rocked her hips forward and, with a gentle moan to her lips, Slater began grinding down hard.

Growing wet and anxious, Jessa broke away and kissed down his sharp jaw. “Fuck, Slate, yes...This feels so good _ … _ ”

Nodding, Slate paused, forehead resting against hers. “Look, um...Jess, I, uh...I’m sorry if I get too excited too fast, okay? I just...I’ve just wanted you for so fucking long. But I’ll...I’ll try to hang on.”

Jess took his face in both hands, trying to study Slater’s stormy blue eyes in the muted light. “For how long, Slate?”

Hesitating, Slater swallowed. “Forever.”

Letting out something half between a chuckle and a sob, Jessa polished one of his prominent cheekbones. “Me too.”

“Really?” Slater caressed her face.

Jessa nodded. “Yeah.”

“Shit.” Slater shook his head, resting to the side. “We wasted so much fucking time.”

Dragging his face back to hers, Jessa smiled. “Then let’s make up for it.” Joining their lips, Jessa’s mouth opened beneath his and their tongues danced as his hand slinked down her body, pausing at the waistband of her panties. 

“Can I touch you?” Slater breathed, parting from her.

Jessa nodded. “Yeah…” Lowering her hand between them, she looked at the firm outline of his cock. “Can I?”

Slater took a deep breath. “Yeah...yeah, okay.” Dipping below, Slater’s strong fingers started circling her clit, playing with the slickness and gradually applying more pressure until Jessa was rutting against his hand and panting into his open mouth.

Fingers encircling his cock, Jessa was taken aback by how thick Slater was as she tugged, rewarded when Slater began thrusting into the warmth of her palm. 

Fiddling faster, Jessa could feel the mounting storm deep inside as she clung to Slater’s broad shoulder and her thighs rumbled. “ _ Fuck, Slate, fuck! You’re gonna make me cum!” _ Eyes squeezing shut, she folded against him, shaking and moaning as Jessa repeated his name.

Jerking him hard and fast, Slater let out a soft whine and reached down to still Jessa’s wrist. “Stop,  _ stop. _ ” He gasped, shaking his head.

“What’s wrong?” Jessa pulled away.

Swallowing, Slater blinked. “Nothing. You’re just gonna make me cum if you don’t and I really,  _ really,  _ wanna fuck you.” Slater giggled, then paused. “Oh...sorry. I mean, only if you’re into it, of course.”

Jessa fisted her hands in his chestnut hair. “Slater, I have been dreaming about fucking you for  _ years.  _ Don’t make me wait any longer.” Looping a leg around him, Jessa lassoed him in.

But Slater smirked. “Well...maybe a  _ little  _ longer…” Guiding her back on the bed, Slater brushed his lips over her neck, hands flowing down her body and mouth following. Pausing to take a nipple between his lips, or flick his tongue over her navel, Slater landed between Jessa’s legs, working her panties down her hips and spreading her knees wide. Kissing her inner thighs and along her slit, Slater opened her with his fingers before diving forward with his lengthy tongue. Lapping at her clit, Slater hooked his arms under Jessa’s thighs, clamping onto her hips and moaning into her.

With halting breaths, Jessa’s thighs snapped shut around Slater's ears as he consumed her, tongue coaxing her to previously unknown heights of pleasure as he drew her engorged clit between his lips, sucking her passionately. 

“ _ Oh Slater! Oh fuck! That’s...that’s…”  _ But Jessa wasn’t able to articulate particularly  _ what _ it was Slater was doing to her as her fingers tore at his hair and she writhed helplessly. Starting to convulse, even the raucous thunder couldn’t drown out Jessa’s screams as she shamelessly humped Slater’s face, dripping down his sculpted jaw.

“ _ Slater! Slater! Fuck! Yes! FUCK! _ ” Eyes rolling and arms rattling over the mattress, Jessa tried to compose herself as Slater rose, wiping his face and kissing his way back up her body.

Sitting up against the headboard, Slater pulled piece by piece of sweaty hair away from Jessa’s face while she caught her breath. Coming back to reality, Jessa opened her eyes and in a flash of lightning saw Slater smiling down at her. Rising, she reached for the waistband of Slater’s boxers, tossing them to the floor. 

Going to straddle him, Slater placed a hand on her shoulder. “Wait, fuck…” Closing his eyes, he laid his head back against the wall. “I don’t have a condom.”

“Oh, I’m on the pill, it’s fine.” Jessa shrugged.

“Oh thank fucking goodness.” Slater took her face in both hands, capturing her mouth, and Jessa positioned herself above him. Sinking down over his long cock, Jessa parted from his mouth momentarily to gasp.

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Slate, yesss…” She hissed pleasurably, rolling her hips to feel him inside every surface.

“Mmm…” Slater kissed her collarbone, hips rising ever so slightly. “Fuck, Jess, you feel so goddamn good.”

Locking onto those light pink lips, Jessa started to bounce on his massive cock as Slater slithered a hand between them to finger her clit. Scooting down on the mattress a little, Slater got more traction and began pounding hard into Jessa as she planted her feet behind him and, with arms draped about his expansive shoulders, drove herself down on his cock.

“ _ Fuck! Yes! Slater! Just like that!” _ A new syllable slamming out of her with every downstroke, Jessa’s thighs were quaking as Slater dug his fingers into her hip.

“ _ Yeah, Jess! Yeah! Fuck! Ride me! Fuck! Don’t stop!” _ Upper back pressed against the headboard, Slater ground his lower legs into the bed, hips leaving the mattress as he hammered into Jessa.

“ _ Fuck! Fuck! Slater, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”  _ Seizing above him. Jessa’s nails grazed Slater’s back as she screamed his name, clinging tight to his strong body and dragging her hips back and forth as she fluttered around his sensitive cock.

Increased pressure pushing him over the edge, Slater let out a broken whimper, arms clutching around Jessa’s back. “ _ Fuck, me too. I’m cumming! I’m cumming inside you, Jess! Yes! Fuck! _ ” Hips jumping up, Slater pulsed warm cum until drained, sweaty head resting in the crook of her neck as they both fought for air.

Jessa didn’t want to climb off, she wanted to stay there in the circle of Slater’s arms forever, playing with his hair and kissing his skin that tasted like a mixture of rainwater and salty sweat. 

But eventually they disentangled themselves, only for Jessa to tuck herself under Slater’s arm and hoist a leg over his waist, which his sizable hand drew small patterns on while they lay in the afterglow.

Occasional flashes brightened the room and as it moved away, the thunder hummed. “Still afraid of the storm?” Slater rubbed Jessa’s arm.

“Not so much anymore.” She ran her fingers through his dark chest hair. “Sex was a good distraction.”

Slater giggled. “I take it you enjoyed it then?”

Jessa chuckled. “Hmm...let me think…” Narrowing her eyes, Jessa stroked her chin in false contemplation, and just at that moment the lamp switched back on and the heat started running again.

Slater laughed, turning to Jenna and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I guess that’s a ‘yes’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
